Jealous Much
by POIphantomgirl
Summary: The sight of a wedding ring on John's finger sparks an unexpected reaction from Joss. I don't own POI


_Just an idea that came to me one day and I couldn't resist writing it. Hope you enjoy_.

John Reese was a strange man. A walking talking jigsaw puzzle that Jocelyn Carter's inquisitive nature could not figure out. Due to his absence over the past few days she concluded that he was working on a case that demanded more of his attention than usual.

Yet here he was before her. He had broken away from the case just to come to her so she could patch him up for a minor injury. She could only wonder and hope that this surprise visit was the result of him seizing the first excuse he had to come see her.

Perhaps she wasn't the only one who missed their time together.

Wishing to prolong his stay Joss worked slowly patching up his small cuts. John didn't seem to mind. Not once did he ask for or check the time as they talked while she worked. Making Joss even happier that he was near again and not in a rush to leave.

It wasn't until Joss noticed the wedding band on John's finger that her happiness went cold and her anger lit causing her to not take caution with her work

John hissed when she pressed too hard against the last cut. Instantly Joss pulled away. "Sorry." She continued once more with care her gaze slipping continuously to the ring. "What's with the ring?" she questioned trying to keep her voice from sounding tight.

John looked down having forgotten about the ring. He fingered it. "Just part of the cover."

"Oh?" she cleared her throat. "Are you a grieving widower?"

The question puzzled John. It almost sounded sarcastic? "No. Mr. John Patterson's wife is very much alive."

Finished Joss shifted back. "Then who plays the part of Mrs. Patterson? Shaw?" she asked not quite able to keep the tightness from her voice this time.

John scoffed. "Of course not. It's Zoe."

"Zoe." she ground out as she picked up the mess and threw the garbage away with unnecessary force. "Interesting choice for your cover wife. _Zoe_ ," she repeated. "A woman who has no experience as a mother or wife, yet for some reason your go-to candidate whenever you need someone to play your wife. _I_ on the other hand, am someone who _has_ experience as a wife and a mother, but I was not even in the running for the part of Mrs. Patterson. You prefer me for stake outs and busts."

She had not only failed to keep her voice from sounding indifferent, she now sounded completely bitter. John's eyes narrowed as he assessed her carefully. Why was she so angry? It was a meaningless case and even more meaningless cover. Or were the tensed shoulders, pursed lips the results of jealousy?

John barely held back the upturn of his lips in victory. She had to be jealous. Jocelyn Carter was hot under the collar because of _him_. After all the time he had baited her with shameless flirting their banter never stirred a response that mirrored the one he was rewarded with now.

"I would think you'd be glad I gave you time off," he tried testing the waters.

She huffed and glared at him.

John crossed his arms unphased by her anger. If only she knew how beautiful she looked when angry.

"Sure. A stakeout or open shoot out beats a quiet week in the suburbs sharing a roof with you, while watching some family that's run into temporary trouble." In her anger she picked up a towel and wiped clean counters needing to do something other than stand there looking at him. She was enraged at the thought of John and Zoe alone night and day under one roof. Holding hands, talking into the wee hours of the morning while John monitored the number. Hugging, kissing. Ugh! "But I can see why a vain, stuck up, motherless, unmarried never _been_ married flirt would make you the _perfect_ wife."

Having basked in her jealousy long enough, John crossed over to her. He placed his hand over hers stopping her mindless scrubbing. His other hand turned her chin, lifting her face until their eyes met. One look strengthened his resolve to say the words lingering on his lips.

"Maybe the reason I picked Zoe is because I'm holding out for the real thing with you."

Joss searched his eyes. One look assured her he was sincere. Her eyes closed and she shook her head. Her frustration still fresh. "A woman could die waiting on you." she groaned.

Grabbing his face -in anger more than confidence- she tugged him down until their lips collided. John melted into her, shocked at the fervor behind the kiss.

Joss moaned softly relieved when John didn't resist. Her lips moved against his loving the feel of having him in her arms where she could give him the kiss she had been longing to give him.

The moment Joss started to gentle her kiss John's arms seized her waist keeping her close. Afraid she would leave.

 _Take that Zoe_ , she thought victoriously as she broke the kiss but remained in John's arms.

She couldn't stop her confident smirk as John hovered close coming out of his haze.

"Now," she said voice low as she traced his lips. "If you ever want me to do that again, you'll be sure to make me your wife for any future assignments that require you to be married."

He looked at her with humor in his eyes. He placed a soft kiss to her mouth, needing one more touch. This time leaving _her_ a little off kilter. "Anything else _Detective_?"

"One thing more. I need you to make the next move."

Blinking he nodded and pulled back interlocking his hand with hers. "Alright. When Mr. and Mrs. Patterson are laid to rest, Carter and Reese will go on their first date." He kissed the back of her hand, eyes never leaving hers. "Deal Detective?"

Grinning she nodded. "Deal."


End file.
